The Dreamcreature
by OmegaSama
Summary: The Sorcerer Hunters are out on a mission but there is something strange going on... READ AND REVIEW


Well I wrote this like a hundred years ago... hmm it's a Bakaretsu (aka Sorcerer) Hunters fan fic and it's about the... feh, read it if ya wanna know oki... Violence and blood... PG-13 I guess...  
  
And as most people here I don't own shit all right... so don't sue me for having fun... (I'm rather tired... sorry)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Dream Creature  
  
They slowly walk up the deserted street of the town they're assigned to. There had been strange deaths and Big Mama had sent them to investigate them.  
  
The small town was all to quiet and Marron looked as though he expected something jumping out and attacking them around the next corner. Tira didn't look better herself. This, of course, made Carrot a bit worried, as he had learnt that when even Marron were jumpy there were definitely something very wrong. Carrot actually kept serious most of the time. They all kept silent.  
  
"Wonder what's going on... I mean, WHERE is everyone?" said Tira so suddenly that both of the Glace brothers jumped. Carrot looked shocked at Marron as he breathed fast and his golden eyes darted around the street. He had never seen his always so calm brother so distressed before in his whole life.  
  
"Marron what's wrong?" he wondered. Marron looked up at him, his eyes wide. "There's something VERY wrong about this place." He said calmly. Both Tira and Carrot now stared at him. "Why do you think that, Marron?" Tira said.  
  
"...I just do. I don't know why." He shuddered. Why on earth was he unable to control his feelings? Then he felt it, as if ice filled his veins. He looked up and saw a huge creature towering up behind Tira and his brother.  
  
Tira and Carrot were watching Marron as they noticed that all his colour left his face and he yelled at them to get down.  
  
Marron rushed up in front of Tira and Carrot as he ripped out one of his many paper wards (ofudas) to protect them as the creature attacked, but the ward didn't work and the attack slashed Marron over the chest, he's thrown to the side screaming in pain. Tira and Carrot watch as Marron grip around his chest with one arm and supporting himself on the other, blood flowing from his badly damaged chest. Marron is gritting his teethes as he try to raise and throw a ofuda at the creature.  
  
Tira quickly snaps open her baggy robe and try to tie her spinning thread around the creature's body. The thread holds down the creature long enough for Carrot to run over and check on Marron who now is laying on the ground with a pool of blood around him.  
  
"Marron!" Carrot gasp as he reach his Little brother. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, Brother." He say and raise –with help from Carrot- to his feet. "I think we now know what killed all of those people...ugh... damn... We got to finish this off... quickly!" As he utter "quickly" the creature break loose from Tira's thread and roar out in anger as it charge her.  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
"TIRA!!"  
  
Tira dodge the attack and move quickly over to the Glace brothers. She look at Marron with a great concern showing in her face, Marron only nod and whisper, "I'll be fine." Then he turn his attention towards the creature again. Carrot has drawn his sword as the creature doesn't seem to use magic, and Tira has switched over to her whip. Marron on the other has fallen to his knees without the other two knowing about it. He's focusing his whole attention at the Phoenix spell to kill the creature. As the two distracts the creature with their feeble attempts at hurting it, Marron murmur the spell and a huge Phoenix with blazing fire as wings, charge the creature. Marron watch in silence as the creature roar in pain as the flames burn it.  
  
It crash to the ground and the flames disappear. Carrot and Tira smile at Marron and walk towards him.  
  
"Thank you, Marron. Now we can go back to Mama's and..." Tira never finish the sentence as a horrible sound raise from the creature as it raise and head towards them.  
  
"RUN!!" Marron shout as he push Tira out of the way as the creature attack again. She hit the ground hard but is soon up on her feet and runs away.  
  
As one of it's victims gone the creature turn it's attention towards the Glace brothers. As they attempt to run, Marron sager at Carrot's side, he have lost to much blood and are to tired to walk yet alone run.  
  
"Run, Brother. There's noting you can do for me... I... I'm sorry I failed... you." Carrot stare at Marron as he's breathing heavily and keeping his eyes tightly closed as he shakes with pain. "You're crazy! I won't leave you! Now you get up because I say so, and I'm the older brother! So get a move on those damned legs of yours and run!" Marron stare at his Niisan and then he smile and try to raise to stand, Carrot helps his brother up and look around for the creature but it's gone, which doesn't comfort him much, on the contrary it bother him a great deal as Tira's alone somewhere.  
  
"Come on Marron, we gotta go now, the creature's probably after Tira." Marron nods and start moving towards where Tira had disappeared.  
  
They walk a while but still no sine of neither Tira nor the creature.  
  
Suddenly they hear something moving and they look at that direction -the left side where Marron is standing-. Then something throws itself at them, hurling them against a wall. Marron screams as he's hurt again, and Carrot slide down the wall down to the ground, unconscious as he hit the wall and then Marron hit him.  
  
Marron look at his brother and then up at the creature. It's very hurt. "You... hurt... MY... BROTHER!!" he scream and raise his hand with a ofuda in it, he yell out the spell words and throws the ofuda at the creature. The ofuda turn into a small demon-like thing that starts biting it at the base of its neck.  
  
The creature cry out in pain as the Gaki chew its way in. In one last attempt to kill it raise its claw-like hand and drive it through Marron, piercing him on its talons. Marron doesn't even scream out of the pain as the creature fling him of in one direction and fall dead to the other.  
  
Marron crash onto the ground about fifty feet away from his brother. He raise his hand and stretch towards his brother's direction and whisper:  
  
"...please... live... brother..." then his hand fall and he let out his last sigh, a sigh of the purest relief.  
  
Slowly Carrot raise his hand, shaking, to his head. He feel blood on his head and remember getting hit by something, but what?  
  
Carrot start looking around, where is everyone and why is it so damn quiet?  
  
He carefully raise to his feet, swaggering a little.  
  
Then he see it.  
  
On the ground, fifty feet in front of him, lays his brother, all covered in blood and not moving. His pail face so calm, too calm.  
  
"Marron..." Carrot whisper, as he walk over to his brother's side. He drop to his knees and stretch out a trembling hand and touch Marron's jet-black hair. He's still not moving.  
  
"Marron..!" Carrot say louder this time, still no answer.  
  
"Marron!!" the panic in Carrot's voice is so clear you could hear it. He raise his little brother up onto his lap, he's so cold... then he feel there's no breath from Marron's delicate lips. Carrot freeze, staring un- blinking at Marron's chest hoping to see it rise in a sudden breath. But no. He move his fingers to his brother's pulse... there is none.  
  
Carrot feel as if the whole world has fallen from under his feet and he feel a sorrow he have never felt before. A sorrow that is almost suffocating him. He stare at Marron's body, laying in his lap, so peaceful, so still... Carrot start crying and hugging Marron desperately closer to his chest. "It's my fault..! Why Marron!? MARRON!!" Tears run down his face and he hear a voice calling in the distance.  
  
" Carrot!! Carrot!?"  
  
"Carrot!! Carrot what's wrong? Carrot!?" Carrot wakes with a scream. "MARRON!!"  
  
"I'm here, brother." Carrot turn towards the voice and see his brother looking at him with a worry in his beautiful eyes. Carrot smile broadly and hug Marron tightly, Marron looks extremely confused and a bit startled too.  
  
"Brother..?" he say, then he embrace his sobbing brother without a word. Tira look at them wide-eyed. She listen to the soft words amongst Carrot's sobbing:  
  
"It was only a dream... it was only a dream..."  
  
Fin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think... this was my actually first fanfic and it's written about two years ago... I've changed it a couple of times after that but it's still old. Enjoy and review oki... ^_^  
  
~(^_^)~  
  
~~// BlueRaven \\~~  
  
~~***~~ 


End file.
